


Catch

by acrackintheocean



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Buffy-esque AU, Humor, M/M, Werewolves, but then... maybe not so awkward..., some banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrackintheocean/pseuds/acrackintheocean
Summary: Enjolras, Grantaire, Éponine and Courfeyrac are out catching a werewolf when they realize they have a hole in their plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was an episode in Buffy the Vampire Slayer where Giles said that werewolves are attracted by pheromones so they were checking the makeout spot, and boom, fic idea. Not sure how E/R entered the idea, but here we are.
> 
> This isn't a direct Buffy AU, but similar aesthetics I think.

It was a cold night in late October, one of those nights when nobody felt like venturing outside and the air already smelled like frost, the promise of winter. The sky was full of clouds, which sometimes parted enough to reveal a bright full moon.

Éponine was driving the car with Grantaire on the front seat, while Enjolras and Courfeyrac sat in the back.

"Right," Enjolras said solemnly, addressing everyone in the car. "We need to drive far away from the school and town center just to avoid any casualties to others."

"I thought we went through this already at recess today?" Grantaire pitched in from the front seat.

Enjolras sighed.

"Yes, but I'm being thorough," he said, slightly annoyed but not sounding really pissed off, since he seemed to be focused on the mission.

Éponine opened her mouth before they started bickering.

"So, we should probably go to that forest we found the animal carcasses from?"

"Yes, it's likely that it could return there," Enjolras said.

Éponine nodded and took a turn to a road that led to the big forest they'd been in earlier.

"Grantaire, this is your first werewolf. You excited?" Courfeyrac asked, grabbing the edges of Grantaire's seat.

"It'll be a nice change from vampires, but otherwise not really," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, they get boring fast," Courfeyrac agreed.

Grantaire didn't have as much experience in different creatures as the rest of them did. Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Éponine had been hunting and slaying since junior year, and they'd kept their secret well.

Grantaire had known Éponine from chemistry class, but hadn't really known the group until one night at the beginning of senior year he got ambushed by a vampire after he was leaving a seedy bar that accepted his fake ID.

They'd saved him and well, there was no point in keeping the secret from him anymore after that.

He tagged along with them sometimes when they went hunting, having nothing better to do really. And they were actually nice people to be around, even Enjolras. Well, truthfully, he especially didn't mind being around Enjolras.

They didn't have an official leader, but Enjolras had the most experience since he'd been looking into the matter of supernatural creatures ever since high school had begun.

Combeferre was the brains of the group, Courfeyrac liked the adventure of it (and saving people of course), and Éponine liked to kill things.

Grantaire, on the other hand, had no fear. It wasn't that he was a particularly courageous person, he just didn't have a strong instinct of self preservation. He wanted to protect his new friends from harm, but when it came to himself he tended to be more reckless.

"Oh, shit!" Courfeyrac suddenly yelled, making everyone jump.

"Christ, what?" Grantaire yelled back, wincing forward on his seat because his ears had been the nearest to Courfeyrac.

"Combeferre isn't here," he said, looking mainly at Enjolras and Éponine as he said this.

"Yes...," Grantaire said slowly. "He's out of town visiting his grandparents, we all know this?"

"No, but-" Courfeyrac started, but was cut off by a simultaneous gasp from Enjolras and Éponine.

"How come we didn't realize _that_?!" Enjolras yelled in disbelief. He grabbed his own hair in frustration.

Éponine went to slam her head on the wheel, but thought better of it and continued driving.

Grantaire looked around at them in concern.

"Uh?" he said.

Enjolras was pinching his nose between his fingers now, apparently too angry with himself to say anything.

Courfeyrac took pity on Grantaire.

"Well, the thing with werewolves is that they're attracted to pheromones. Like couples producing pheromones... together. As in, people making out and, you know. Getting into it," Courfeyrac explaind, and to his credit not even blushing.

"Okay," Grantaire said frowning, but nodding at him to continue.

"Well, we've been using that method to lure the werewolf to our location. Me and Combeferre would be doing the cheesy making out in the car thing and Enjolras and Éponine would be waiting for the werewolf, which would eventually turn up."

"And Combeferre isn't here this time," Enjolras finished, looking pained.

"And you forgot that?!" Grantaire shouted, but started laughing at the same time. "Wow, and the safety of this town lies on you losers' shoulders. And you said you were being thorough!"

None of them argued with Grantaire about his remark because they felt too embarrassed with themselves.

"What do I do, do we turn back?" Éponine asked.

"No, we can't, the werewolf will be out tonight and there hasn't been any bodies yet, so it's definitely hungry," Enjolras groaned.

"Doesn't anything else work?" Granteire asked.

Éponine shook her head, and started driving on a gravelly road that led into the middle of a big forest.

"It's really difficult to find a werewolf otherwise because they're fast as fuck," she said.

"So what do we do?" Courfeyrac asked, looking at Enjolras.

"Can't we uh, just go find a couple that's already making out somewhere?" Grantaire asked, realizing how hard that would be as he said it and grimacing.

Even though there was a big high school in town, there wasn't a specific make out spot that teens frequented. The kids in the school were too hip to sink to that kind of cliché level.

"Yeah, good luck doing that," Éponine said.

"Besides, we're not risking the lives of others. We all chose to do this," Enjolras reminded them.

"Okay, okay," Grantaire said. "Who's going to make out with Courfeyrac?"

"Hey!" Courfeyrac shouted and smacked Grantaire on the head. "I'm going to tell Combeferre you said that and he'll smack you on the head with one of his heavy books!"

"Kidding, sorry!" Grantaire yelped.

"Me too, Combeferre wouldn't hurt his books like that," Courfeyrac said and sticked his tongue out at him.

"Guys," Enjolras cut in, exasperated. "We need a solution."

"Grantaire, Éponine, can't you two do it?" Courfeyrac suggested.

"I'M GAY!" Éponine shouted from the driver's seat.

"Oh, that," Courfeyrac said, rubbing his chin.

A silence fell in the car as they all mulled over the meaning of this. That left out just two people.

"Who's gonna say it?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed, as if bracing himself.

"It's not like there's any other option," he said.

"You flatter me," Grantaire said in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't mean it like that," Enjolras said.

They'd arrived in a large clearing in the forest, where Éponine parked the car.

"Well!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, breaking the small silence that had ensued again. "I brought some tea in a thermos mug, so me and Éponine will just, um, give you some time and, wait outside."

"In the bushes," Éponine said, nodding while also slinging a backpack full of weapons, tools and other fun things on her back. "Away from the car so you have some privacy."

"Yep," Courfeyrac said, nodding as well, and then he and Éponine promptly got out of the car as fast as they could.

Their ears were ringing a bit from the silence after the sound of the car doors slamming shut.

Grantaire fidgeted with his jacket's sleeves.

 _Great, the scenario I've been dreaming about is coming true but he's basically being forced to it and he'll probably hate it_ , he thought bitterly.

Enjolras cleared his throat. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess, I didn't realize this was going to happen," he said, sounding truly apologetic and almost a bit panicky.

"Nah, I- I came here out of my own will, and it's cool, I'm okay," Grantaire stammered a bit. He kept looking at his hands.

Enjolras nodded and realized Grantaire couldn't see it.

"Yeah," Enjolras said quietly instead.

"I just don't want you to- I hope you're not uncomfortable with it being, well, me," Grantaire muttered.

"No, no," Enjolras said vehemently. "When I said I didn't mean it like that, I was being serious."

Grantaire turned around to look at him, frowning.

"You were?" he asked.

"Yeah I," Enjolras blushed a bit under his gaze. "You're pretty cool."

"Oh," Grantaire said, feeling dazed. That's not something he'd expected Enjolras to say to him, ever. "Well, you're pretty cool too."

"Okay," Enjolras said and opened the car door. He got out and closed it.

For a short scary moment Grantaire thought he just left, but he opened the driver's side door and sat down on the seat so that they'd be a bit closer.

"Look," Enjolras said as soon as he'd sat down. "I've never kissed anyone so I'm telling you that now so you won't be surprised by the, well, awkwardness."

Enjolras took a deep breath after that, and Grantaire's eyes went wide.

"No way am I going to be your first kiss, that's so sad," Grantaire said, shaking his head slowly.

Enjolras shook his head too, but in a sort of urgent manner. He fixed his eyes on Grantaire, and Grantaire found the stare a bit disconcerting and had to fight looking away from his blue eyes.

"I don't want to make it into a big thing. It doesn't matter, first kisses and first everythings are only a big deal because that's how the society views them and especially being a part of a big high school just creates more expectations around social situations and I don't want to play into that-"

"I can't believe I'm the one telling you to be quiet, but okay stop talking, I get the point," Grantaire said, smiling a little. "My first kiss was pretty boring, actually."

Enjolras nodded and Grantaire's eyes kept following the little bouncing his golden curly hair was doing.

"We don't want Courfeyrac's tea getting cold," Grantaire said, shrugging.

"Or the people of this town killed," Enjolras agreed.

Grantaire turned a little so he was facing Enjolras better, and the movement made the seat let out a small squeaking sound that sounded louder than it was in the silent car.

Enjolras turned a little too, and they found themselves staring at each other, both nervous to move forward first.

"Okay, fuck it," Grantaire said and leaned over while reaching out with his left hand to touch Enjolras' cheek. Then he dived in and planted a firm kiss on Enjolras' lips.

He stayed there for a while, turning his head a little so that he was kissing Enjolras' upper lip. Enjolras was frozen in place, awkward with the new situation.

Grantaire pulled back a little so that their noses were still almost touching. The hand that had been on Enjolras' cheek drooped down a little and it was now hanging in the air hesitantly.

"That's a start," he said, huffing out a small laugh, desperately hoping that Enjolras wasn't freaked out about this. He was actually pretty proud of himself for not running away screaming yet.

Enjolras blinked.

"Your lips are warm," he simply said.

"Yours are soft," Grantaire replied.

They stared at each other.

Eventually Enjolras nudged his head a bit closer and brushed his nose against Grantaire's. He gave a little hesitant peck to the corner of Grantaire's mouth.

Grantaire brought up his hand again and cupped Enjolras' cheek, bringing his face even closer as Grantaire gave him another kiss. He parted his lips a little this time, but froze as Enjolras let out a noise of discomfort.

He drew back.

"What?" he asked, worried.

"My neck hurts," Enjolras complained and gestured at the space between their seats. "This is really difficult from here."

Grantaire nodded. He'd been so nervous about kissing Enjolras that he'd just focused on that one objective, but he did feel uncomfortable too.

"You're not wrong, I'm starting to feel like a giraffe," he said, making both of them smile.

Enjolras tried to edge closer on his seat, but it didn't really help matters. He was half hanging in the air.

Grantaire drew back on his seat, and patted his own thighs.

"Come here?" he suggested.

Enjolras eyed him and his thighs for a moment, and Grantaire was beginning to think maybe he'd been too bold, but then Enjolras started to move over. He stepped carefully over the gearstick, almost stumbled and grabbed hold of the back of Grantaire's seat. Then he planted his knees on either side of Grantaire's thighs.

He straightened up a little to correct his position, and bumped his head on the ceiling of the car. It let out a small 'thunk'.

"Ow," Enjolras muttered, rubbing his head. "How do people do this in the movies?"

Grantaire laughed as he noticed Enjolras wasn't truly hurt and it sank in how ridiculous the whole situation was. Enjolras let out a breathy giggle too, and the corners of Grantaire's mouth lifted at the cute sound.

"Maybe I can kiss it better," Grantaire said in a deliberately over the top sultry voice.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, smiling. He sat down again properly in Grantaire's lap, folding his legs as comfortably as he could.

Grantaire realized suddenly that Enjolras was basically straddling him and felt a bit hot under his jacket. Enjolras was blushing a bit, probably realizing the closeness too.

"Well? Kiss it better then," Enjolras challenged when neither of them had moved.

Grantaire didn't need telling twice. He pushed his hands into Enjolras' soft hair at the same time as Enjolras moved his own hands from the back of the seat to Grantaire's shoulders.

The angle definitely didn't feel awkward anymore, and the closeness didn't make it feel forced like it had a bit earlier.

Their lips met in a slow kiss. Enjolras was moving his lips a bit hesitantly at first, perhaps not sure what to do, but it melted away as they learned how their lips fit together.

Grantaire reminded himself to breathe, as he still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

He moved his hands in Enjolras' hair a little, curling his fingers around the locks as he gave a wet kiss to Enjolras' lower lip. He bit down on it lightly, which made Enjolras gasp rather loudly.

"Whoa," Enjolras breathed as he drew back a little.

"Was that too much?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shook his head lightly. "No, it's just, I didn't realize how awesome kissing could be."

"Me neither," Grantaire confessed, which made Enjolras smile and and kiss him again.

They gave each other openmouthed kisses, feeling more comfortable with each other now and liking the feel of their lips touching. Grantaire knew he was being cheesy just thinking about it, but whenever their lips met he could swear little bursts of magic happened in the air and in his heart.

Enjolras' other hand drifted to Grantaire's cheek and Grantaire's hands in Enjolras' hair tightened their hold on the locks, which made Enjolras gasp a little in Grantaire's mouth. It made his lips part a little more, and Grantaire touched the seam of Enjolras' lip with his tongue tentatively.

This time Enjolras let out a moan.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Grantaire whispered, shivering.

They stared at each other hungrily for a second, and nearly collided when they both moved back in to the kiss at the same time with fervor.

Grantaire's tongue found Enjolras' mouth again, and he almost melted on top of Grantaire. In fact he slumped a little forward, making them even closer to each other. He shuffled a little in Grantaire's lap so that their legs were pressing harder into each other now.

Enjolras' tongue soon joined Grantaire's, and they both shuddered a little from pleasure as they kept kissing each other breathless.

Grantaire felt like his brain had turned into an omelette that was currently blissfully sizzling on a pan, taking a break and letting the body do the thinking. He vaguely acknowledged that he'd might have to deal with having actual feelings for Enjolras later, but it felt seriously difficult to think of anything at all, what with the omelette and all.

Enjolras broke the kiss to breathe a little just then, taking in gulps of air as if he'd been underwater. He looked down for a moment, and fixed his eyes on Grantaire's neck. He looked at it curiously, bowed his head and gave an experimental lick to it and then kissed it.

"Oh my God, Enjolras," Grantaire sighed and pulled Enjolras' hair.

Enjolras moaned and returned back to Grantaire's mouth, but just at that moment there was a loud knock on the car window, and then the door opened.

Enjolras jumped, withdrawing from Grantaire's mouth with a smacking noise.

It was Courfeyrac, whose eyes were round as saucers when he took in the scene in the car, and then started laughing so suddenly and hard that he had to lean on the open car door.

Enjolras sat up in Grantaire's lap while Grantaire untangled his hands from Enjolras' hair, both of them blushing fast.

Éponine appeared in the view then, hearing Courfeyrac's laugh. She took one look of them and bit her lip, trying not to burst out in laughter, but failed.

"How is this _that_  funny? You pimped us out yourselves!" Grantaire yelled, indignant.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing.

"You should have seen how _fast_ that werewolf came running after you," he said, starting to laugh again.

"We almost choked on our tea," Éponine added in hysterics. "And you didn't even notice anything apparently!"

"Yeah, usually me and Combeferre at least hear the werewolf coming and you know, brace ourselves in case we get mauled to death," Courfeyrac said in between his laughs.

"You two are the worst," Enjolras said, glaring at them. "If we hadn't just saved the town and if I hadn't just experienced the best moment of my life, I'd abandon you two here in the forest and drive off with Grantaire."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, a happy smile spreading on his face. "Yeah, what he said. Get in the fucking car, assholes," he said to his friends, still smiling at Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and tell me if I made weird grammar choices etc! I'm a newbie to writing and English isn't my native language. Other kinda feedback is welcome too obvs.
> 
> Also has anyone made a full on Slayer!Enjolras AU yet? I don't want to write it, can someone do it?


End file.
